Talk:Runic Blade
This is my first page created on guildwiki. apologies from now if i did anything wrong. :) :It's capitalized ingame from the pic, so I moved it. You did it perfectly. — Blastedt — 10:00, 21 January 2007 (CST) need hard proof see Talk:Mallyx's Edge, seems to be fake info going around. -- Xeon 10:28, 21 January 2007 (CST) Checked ingame i checked this sword ingame before creating this page. http://img225.imageshack.us/my.php?image=runic2uc.jpg i know everything can be photoshopped and my low numbers on wiki arent hard proof... but i've seen it, can guarantee it's real. -- Menzies, 21 January 2007 (CST) yay — Skuld 10:42, 21 January 2007 (CST) :now we just need to know what it drops from. :) -- Xeon 10:54, 21 January 2007 (CST) ::owner says it was a ha-chest drop. since last update few items seem to drop with inscriptions. nightfall skinned items ofc, doesnt apply to cryst and such. ::rumors of a mallyx's-axe-skinned gold axe, was waiting to check one ingame before creating another article. -- Menzies, 21 January 2007 (CST) :I guess this is the content upgrades referred to in the Game updates/20070119 patch *The contents of the reward chest have been updated, and its location has been moved. You can find the new location by looking on your Compass after you've won a match. All players now need to click on it to receive a reward for winning a battle in the Hall of Heroes. To give players time to do this, the wait time between matches has been increased. :If this is the case and it only drops from HA chests, this is a big incentive to PvP for some people (although there is still the rumor of the DoA drop). Is this worth of being mentioned on the game update list? -- Xeon 11:02, 21 January 2007 (CST) :Oh and for the weapon image, we could just reuse the mallyx edge one, same skin. -- Xeon 11:04, 21 January 2007 (CST) ::ye better to use mallyx edge pic. ::i was a bout to edit the update log but i have no idea about this being permanent or not... -- Menzies 11:25, 21 January 2007 (CST) Core, not NF sword Shouldn't this be listed under Core swords rather than NF, since it's a HA chest drop? I moved it for now - until anyone comes up with a screenie of it dropping in NF, that's where it belongs. Tain 11:20, 23 January 2007 (CST) :even it someone will, ch1 or ch2 accounts can still play HA and get it, which makes it core. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 15:03, 23 January 2007 (CST) ::I can get a tyrian hand axe with a nf-only account by winning hoh — Skuld 15:05, 23 January 2007 (CST) Holy Zaishen chest! Too bad i didn't made a pic when it was dropped <_< Dye Can it be dyed, and if so, can we get a descriptipn and/or screenshot? 12.96.46.209 06:51, 28 January 2007 (CST) Salvage If the swords are that rare, who was the poor soul that salvaged their swords just to confirm what comes out of it? Or is that merely speculation (very likely that its true) that these salvage into Iron ingots and steel ingots? Swordfish56 06:24, 26 March 2007 (CDT) :I suppose its speculated, but the Blade will be in all probability salvage into this, just look at this skin... -- 15x15px Zerpha The Improver 07:31, 27 July 2007 (CDT) Always PvP... I think that PvP should not be the only place where you can get one of these swords, just because there are people (like me) that love PvE over PvP and so we can't get a sword like this, unless from Mallyx. --image:SwordShieldGlenn.jpg GlennThePaladin image:SwordShieldGlenn.jpg (Talk, ) 04:26, 25 April 2007 (CDT) I'm sure many people have the same feeling, but Anet wants to reward those PvP'ers in some way. I want this too, but I doubt it would happen :( Swordfish56 05:18, 25 April 2007 (CDT) :Yeah because obviously without this sword pve would be impossible /sarcasm. :Anet rewards only HoH PvPlers. RA/TA Players get nothing but a little Bathazar Faction and Title Points, HoH players get even more Balthazar Faction, Title Points as well, besides special Fame animations and last but not least Rare Items - partial only availabe in HoH Chests - which can even be sold for more money than some PvElers will ever get, accompanied by global glory >.> -- 15x15px Zerpha The Improver 07:40, 27 July 2007 (CDT) Killroy Chests Any drops of these babies from Killroy's chest? :who cares, the drops of these are always only purple :( -- 15x15px Zerpha The Improver 07:28, 27 July 2007 (CDT) And from EOTN also? I just did the dungeon "Darkrime Delves" and at the chest at the end I got a gold runic blade. Any thoughts? 4.253.72.155 07:24, 25 August 2007 (CDT) Nate Xplosion :Sell your runic blades now, theres a thought :p.--Diddy Bow 07:45, 25 August 2007 (CDT) ::You can safely ask user:karlos. He's a admin here and he was in my party when I picked up my beauty.Jelmewnema 11:26, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :::One Just Dropped on the kinslayer run. I have a screenshot if needed.Sorsscriba 23:27, 26 August 2007 (CDT) Great! Lets devaluate every single "rare" considered item in game. :If by "devalue" you mean "make it so people who want one can actually get one", I'm all for it. Arshay Duskbrow 05:08, 28 August 2007 (CDT) ::By doing this, it takes away its prestige. Suddenly tons and tons of pve ppl will have the sword as well, and make ppl like me get pissed b/c it "wont be a big deal" anymore, even if just in our own minds. hall of heroes items should STAY in hall of heroes. --SLeeVe 22:10, 31 August 2007 (CDT) :::Not fair for those who play the game for pve only. PvP isn't only what Guild Wars is all about. Why do you think they make expansions with campaigns. I highly doubt its all for pvp. It's a nice skin, found in fairly high PvE areas, and there are still other rare swords out there for your prestige enjoyment, even if its for prestige instead of looks, you can keep your ugly gear. This is a nice skin, and just because there are going to be alot more around doesn't make it not look nice. Get over it. --Lann 22:16, 31 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Don't whine. Just buy it. PvP ppl do sell their stuff too. I'm also against ruining even more items that were once considered as rare. There are enough other nice skins out there for the masses (also ugly ones just for the prestige... so why not make the Crystalline Sword drop from the EotN chests too? -.-). BTW I got a Runic Blade from a dungeon chest aswell, while I didn't mind the money I wasn't pleased at all about the fact that it now isn't that rare anymore. Borish. --Birchwooda Treehug 18:10, 1 September 2007 (CDT) :::::Birch please read the messages above to get an idea on the conversation before you respond. That's why these msgs are indented. I was replying to SLeeVe's whining of how they are ruining PvP prestige, as if that's the importance of PvP. Please don't be ignorant. --Lann 00:05, 2 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::My was more for Arshay and other that think like that. --Birchwooda Treehug 04:02, 2 September 2007 (CDT) ::::You're argument is the same as ppl who whine about not being able to get tormented items in pvp. you have no reason to bash my opinion. --SLeeVe 18:21, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :::::Yes, we do. You are talking about value of weapons, which is ALL related to PvE. Value = PvE. Prestige = PvE. What you are saying is that tormented weapons arn't fair to PvPers, and what I am saying is what you stated above is that value is going down. So are you on the PvP side or PvE? Don't contradict yourself. --Lann 11:29, 3 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::You just said there's nothing prestigious in PvP. I wont try to change your opinion, but I must let you know that there is a very very VERY large number of players who will not agree with you on that comment. --SLeeVe 15:42, 4 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::Only thing prestigious in PvP is your rank. Nothing more. --Lann 21:06, 6 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::::I guess you'd be satisfied even if there wasn't a reward chest in hoh then lol :::::::::That's not what I said. The other guy is complaing about stuff found in HoH chests only is being found in PvE now. I said that's not the point of PvP. Sign your comments. --Lann 21:43, 7 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::Here's a thought...Get the items because you like how they look. Personally, I have no respect for anyone with Tormented gear, Obsidian armour and Chaos gloves. I did however have a lot of respect for the last guy I saw using a Yak Prod. Behold, the futility of your e-peen competition. I found one in the dungeon chest of Heart of the Shiverpeaks. A req12. Ate. (86.82.36.54 05:22, 14 September 2007 (CDT)). LEAVE this sword in the EoTN section Will you guys quit editing out the sword from the EoTN section? Seriously, just about everything comes out of the HoH chests. Are you going to put all the Canthan sword skins, like Broadsword in Core? EoTN was the is the campaign where the sword and the legendary actually drop and that is where it belongs. Is there some vested interest here in keeping the swords from there from the people who were rich enouigh to fork out 100k +200e+ for a rq 9 before the expansion came out or because they got one from that chest? Jennalee 02:22, 18 September 2007 (CDT) About the note I think the note about it "most likely" resembling Andúril from the LotR movies should be removed. It doesn't really look like it, except as much as any long-bladed sword with a symmetrical crossguard is similar. Mesodreth Blackwing 03:17, 30 September 2007 (UTC) :Hm, it has exactly the same proportions. See the extra media stuff on the Mallyx's Edge page... Jennalee 20:18, 1 October 2007 (UTC) ::I would have agreed that it is probably not a referance, but the designs on the hilt and guard of the sword very closely resemble those on andúril. Look at the full size picture to see the similarities more closely-they are very hard to notice from the size of the picture on the main page. 69.40.249.50 21:39, 17 October 2007 (UTC) :::I think it's a generic sword. -- -- (s)talkpage 21:41, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Cyrus Neveris The Cyrus Neveris comment was added from an IP that has vandalized multiple pages on the same day. Google search shows no match for "Cyrus Neveris" at all. I recommend removing the comment until someone can elaborate the reference. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 19:19, 14 October 2007 (UTC) :Rofl, that's the exact same thing I did, and i also got no results. Great minds think alike, i guess.-- (Talk) ( ) 19:20, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Not only Hierophant's Chest in Slavers' You can get this sword from the other chests in Slavers' too, not only Hierophant. I got one from the Selvetarm end chest. :Add it! GW:BB! —♥May♥Wick♥ 11:12, 20 March 2008 (UTC) I got a Q13 one, bloody hell!!! Blah10] ::ohaiblah 14:00, 28 October 2008 (UTC) How much is it worth? Well i just got one in vlox and i was wondering how much they are worth now that they drop from dungeons, thx :Well it's still one of the nicest skins. Maybe 20-40k? 01:46, 18 June 2009 (UTC)